I Love To Hate You
by ZeroRobot
Summary: On the train back to Hogwarts, Harry decides to sneak into the Slytherin compartment to eavesdrop on Malfoy. Though things don't turn out as Harry had planned. At all.   Slash, Harry x Draco


I Love To Hate You: Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever, so hopefully it's not too awful. **

**First chapter based off of the train scene of the 6****th**** HP movie (since I simply adore that scene). I don't know how much I will be following the books in this fanfic, but this is based during the 6****th**** year. **

Contains: Draco x Harry. Slash.

The previous night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had witnessed Draco Malfoy and his mother entering Bortin & Burks. After the two had entered, the soft glow of light emitted from one of the antique windows of the store.

The trio had quickly moved closer to the building, in hopes of catching a glimpse of what was taking part inside. The Malfoy family seemed to have met up with a group of shady characters, as they inspected an ancient and large cabinet of some sort.

Perched on a crumbling roof, the three gryffindors had been straining their eyes to witness what was going on in the window of the creepy shop. Though much to their dismay, a black curtain was drawn across the window shortly after seeing the cabinet, leaving many questions among the three on what was going on.

After staring at the black curtain for 15 minutes they decided it would be best to go back to the burrow since it was getting late and they'd have to get up early tomorrow to catch the Hogwarts express.

…

"Harry, honestly. I think you are over thinking things" sighed Hermione. The curly haired brunette sat next to Ron, while Harry had a fierce look in his eyes as he stared at the two sitting across from him.

The three friends were on their way back to Hogwarts, riding in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. The scenery outside was just a blur as the train made it's way to its destination. Harry was arched over as he sat on one of the two cushioned seats of the compartment. He had one hand gripping the plush faded green fabric of the booth, as he conducted his words with the other.

"I know it was more than just a normal meeting. It had to have been. What else would have Malfoy been doing there?" he spitted out confidently, as his two friends across from him stared doubtfully.

The ginger spoke up, "What are you suggesting Harry? It's not too surprising that Draco would be in such a creepy shop."

"Harry seems to be under the impression that Draco is a death eater, which in my opinion is just ridiculous!" Hermione clarified. Ron agreed with her, "What would You-Know-Who have to do with a guy like Malfoy in the first place?"

Harry made a slight frown at the disbelief of his two friends "Well his father is a death eater, it would make sense. He had to have been there for a reason other than just window shopping."

Harry's friends stared back at him silently, not wanting to continue the conversation that was sure to never end, since either side didn't want to agree with the other. Frustrated, Harry pushed up off of the cushioned seat and reached up to grab his coat from the rack of the compartment.

Muttering under his breath, at how he was going to take a breather, he quickly opened the door and stepped out, closing it securely behind him. Blowing a lock of black hair from his eyes, he did a quick glance of the hall he just stepped into. There weren't many people walking back and forth the compartments at the time, and he soon started to make his way down the hall of the train.

Harry wasn't getting a breather. He was getting answers.

He partially unbundled the coat he had taken, pulling out his hidden invisibility cloak from it. From his pocket he took a small block of what looked like sparkling charcoal that he had received from Fred & George at their magic shop, and gripped it firmly.

Harry trusted in his instincts, no matter what his friends said. If they didn't believe him, then he'd just have to get enough evidence to change their minds. Not to mention that he was just about to die of curiosity. He had experienced trouble getting to sleep the night before, since his head was filled with thoughts about Draco, and what he was doing in that shop with his mother & the group of people that he was sure had to be death eaters.

Harry made his way to his destination, which was the entrance to a particular compartment. The compartment was one that seated most of the Slytherins, including the finely dressed blonde haired boy he had been stalking previously with his friends.

After taking a quick glance around him, Harry bit down on his lip slightly and threw down the sparkling block of charcoal. Screams sounded from the Slytherin compartment as a thick black smoke filled it. Not knowing how long the effects of the product that Fred & George had made would last for, Harry hastily threw on his invisibility cloak and stumbled into the compartment.

Just as the black fog was clearing, Harry hoisted himself into the baggage rack above Malfoy. He clumsily curled into a ball on the uncomfortable rack, the bars pressing into his skin. After getting into at least some form of position, he put all his focus into Malfoy.

Being directly over the boy, the smell of cologne and the faint smell of shampoo wafted up to Harry's nose. His heart fluttered slightly, which he quickly went to attribute that it was only because he was nervous.

After all, he was this close to a person who he had had a long felt, deep hatred for (and who hated him an equal amount back). Not to mention the possibility of Draco being a death eater. And well yeah, the fear of being caught in the act, curled up in a ball, like a freak, on a luggage rack.

If he was caught, there would be no way in hell he could muster up the right words to explain the situation in a way that would not have him being some crazy eves dropper. Not to mention he probably wouldn't be leaving unharmed.

It was already difficult enough going back to school after his godfather had been murdered, he didn't need any more emotional distress in his life. Though at this point he should be used to the nasty comments and jeers of his fellow classmates.

After the mist had lifted, and the compartments shock of the sudden "black out" had died down, Malfoy sat back down in the booth with two other Slytherins. Draco had his almost white locks neatly combed across his forehead. His hands resting on the table in front of him, as he fiddled with a large ring on one of the fingers of his right hand.

He glanced outside of the window to his left, but was obviously lost in thought, thinking about something other than the scenery. His eyes left the window, and his mind snapped back to reality and he was aware of his surroundings once more.

"I look forward to having this be the last year I'll have to go to this silly school" Draco muttered to a Slytherin girl across from him. "What do you mean, Draco?" the girl quickly said. A worried look spread across her face. Harry smiled underneath the cloak, despite the fact how uncomfortable he was, he was about to hear Draco boast about everything Harry had sneaked in to hear. His heart was beating fast and he just waited for the words to exit the blonde's lips. Draco smirked letting his gaze wander to the ceiling, "What I mean is that I-".

Draco stopped suddenly, as a fellow Slytherin approached him, handing him something that he had lent the boy over the break. "Thank you" the boy said. Malfoy gave a nod to the boy, and then turned back to his friends to continue the conversation.

Harry frowned at the sudden interruption, and the fact that his hand was horribly numb. Draco began talking once more, and the sound of his voice floated up. Harry tried to carefully adjust his position to relieve his hand. But not as carefully as he had intended.

He awkwardly fell forward, bumping into a bag that was lying near him, making it move a bit. _OH SHIT_ rang out in Harry's mind about a million times_._ Harry prayed that no one would notice a bag suddenly moving a tiny bit by itself.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the reason why I am-" Draco had started to continue, as Harry had his eyes squeezed shut as he was thinking about what a dumb idiot he was for not just staying in the position he was in.

Draco suddenly stopping again mid sentence made Harry throw open his eyes, only to see Draco staring directly up at where he was perched. _Oh my god. Oh my god. I am doomed. Please tell me he did not see that bag move. Merlin, please. _Harry thought.

Noticing Draco gazing upwards, the boy seated across from Malfoy looked up as well "What's wrong, Draco?" Malfoy quickly looked at his friend, "Nothing, nothing at all". The boy looked at the blonde for a bit longer, then shrugged.

Draco never picked back up the words he was trying to say. The others seemed to assume that Draco no longer wanted to talk about it, and just let it go for the moment. Draco had seemed agitated ever since entering the Hogwarts Express, and it probably was best not to pester him with questions. The lot of them soon started to talk about Quidditch, and the conversation continued until the train pulled into the station.

Harry was so thankful when the train pulled into the station and saw the Slytherins slowly get up to exit the vehicle that they had been stuck in for the journey. He noticed Malfoy had yet to get up, wishing he'd hurry up and get his ferret butt out of the train already.

"Are you coming Draco?" said the girl as she was about to leave the compartment.

"No, you two go on, I want to check something". When Harry heard those words, he basically felt his heart jump out of his chest, smack the ceiling, then fall to the ground. _Malfoy must know something is up. _

The remaining Slytherins had left the compartment and it was just the hidden Harry, and the suited Malfoy who had still yet to move from his position.

He stared off into the distance, with his head resting on his pale hand. His eyes were cold. After what Harry felt like was an eternity, Malfoy got up and reached for his leather bag that was on the luggage rack, right next to Harry. The green eyed boy held his breath, and he felt a drop of sweat form on his brow as he worried about whether the blonde was aware of his presence.

Draco took the bag, and made his way to the door with a solemn expression. _He must have just wanted some time alone with his thoughts. _Harry breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. While he didn't find anything worth knowing about Malfoy, at least he didn't end his evening of eves dropping being stunned by the wand of someone.

Harry watched as the figure of Malfoy reached for the open door, and Harry's smile turned into complete horror has Malfoy closed the door shut. Without exiting. Draco closed the blinds on the tiny window on the door, slowly turning around.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop….Potter" he sad coolly, then suddenly threw up his wand and shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS" . Harry didn't have time to even react, and was hit with the spell, which caused his body to fall down from the luggage rack.

He hit the floor hard, and a sharp pain was sent through out his body. He let out a moan of agony. Draco smiled widely and he walked toward Harry (who was still under the cloak at the time).

He reached down and pulled it off of Harry. Harry could only watch, since he couldn't move a single limb. Draco frowned in disgust as his suspicions were true, and saw Harry laying on the ground looking like a zombie.

Harry was completely helpless. The fear that was created out of not knowing what would happen to him now, filled his body. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the front of Draco's most likely horrendously expensive shoe zooming in towards his face, and felt his head move to a side at impact. Not to mention the horrible pain of someone treating your face like a soccer ball.

After giving a firm kick to Harry, Draco noticed Harry's wand lying on the ground, which had most likely escaped his pocket when had had fallen down. He swiftly kicked it across the compartment, allowing it to roll under a table. Suddenly, Draco undid the spell, allowing Harry to one again move, and also be able to voice his pain. He couldn't help but let out a raspy moan, and felt blood trickle down his face.

His head was dizzy, but he slowly started to regain control of what was going on. As he started to attempt to get off of the ground of the train car, he was met with another blow from Draco's foot, but to his stomach this time. Harry let out another grown and spit out some blood onto the carpet. Wether it was from the wound on his head, or a wound in his mouth, Harry had not a clue. Harry was used to wounds like this by now, so it wasn't anything that would make him lose his spirit. He had received much worse from Voldemort after all.

"What the fuck is your issue, Malfoy? Do you enjoy beating up someone when they are down?" The words stumbled out of Harry's mouth as he tried to regain his composure. Malfoy stopped his assault and adjusted his suit as he glared down at Harry .

"You're one to talk, Potter. Sneaking around and climbing up and hiding on luggage racks to eavesdrop. What are you some sort of monkey?"

Harry finally managed to stand up, glaring up at Malfoy. "At least I'm not a nasty ferret, unlike someone" he spit out. Malfoy balled his fists and lurched towards Harry. Harry attempted to avoid the hands reaching for his neck but his back was met with the side of a wall of the train, therefore being trapped. _I'm going to be beat into a bloody pulp aren't I _, Harry thought to himself truthfully.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him up, slamming him into one of the walls. Harry let out a sharp cry not expecting to be suddenly dragged upwards, and be choked by his shirt.

Harry was now pinned against the wall, with a wand being sharply pushed against his chest. Draco's face was uncomfortably close to his. Only a few inches separated the two boys,

He could once again smell the scents that came off of Malfoy, but even stronger now. Not only that, but he could feel Malfoy's hot breath against his face, and hear his ragged breath. _I wonder what type of cologne he uses it smells ni—_Harry stopped his thoughts as he couldn't believe he was thinking such silly things when he should be focusing on the world of hurt that he was about to experience. His thought priorities were so out of order. Though he had to admit, Draco did smell very nice.

Harry felt that feeling in his heart again, that he had felt before. But this time it was a little more extreme. With the heat of Draco's body practically against him, and the feeling of his breath on his neck. It made him feel strange.

He had never been this close to the boy, at least not face to face. He studied Draco's face, meeting his eyes. While he hated Malfoy's guts, he had to admit he wasn't bad looking, and by not bad looking, he meant handsome. _What am I thinking?!_ Harry realized again, stopping the study of Malfoy's face and entering back into reality.

The silence of the two boys was strange.

Harry was still pinned against the wall and Malfoy's snarl had turned to something else. Both boys had fascination floating around on the surface of their eyes as they stared at each other. Malfoys eyes were darting across Harry's face, like it was the first time he had actually looked at the boy.

"S-S-Say something, Potter" Malfoy stuttered after he realized how long he had been staring at Harry, breaking his gaze. Not knowing what else to do, Malfoy released his hand from Harry's collar and slapped him across the face.

Harry shuddered under the impact of the blow, but at the same time he felt something else. Horror soon crept across his face, but not because of Malfoy. Because of himself.

Harry found himself aroused. He never had really thought much about his sexuality. He had always dated girls before, and never had any really sinking suspicion that he was into the same sex . But yet, here he was, feeling himself get hard with Malfoy so close to him, with his face stinging with pain.

He actually didn't even seem to mind the pain all that much, which also bothered him. Harry then began to panic as something came into his mind. _He is going to realize that I am getting a freakin' boner._ Harry then began to struggle trying to get away from Malfoy and push him away from himself. "Get off me, you damn twit!" he hissed. "You've had your fun now let me go!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, moving his hand to Harry's shoulder and digging in his nails. The slight pain caused Harry let out a moan. Not a "_That hurt Malfoy" _type of moan, but a "_That felt good" _type. This made Malfoy relax his grip suddenly, confused by the facial expression Harry was making, not to mention the noises.

Harry continued to try to get away from the blonde (who was in a state of slight confusion at the moment, which he soon snapped out of). Harry had felt even more sexually excited because of the sharp, but oddly enjoyable pain that Draco just inflicted on him.

He had already admitted defeat in that he was a fool to have tried to eavesdrop on Malfoy, and he had gotten his punishment for it.

He did however not wish to make his night (not to mention the rest of his Hogwarts career) worse, by having Draco realize that he was (for some reason beyond his knowledge) getting an erection because of Draco.

He finally managed to break away from his grasps, and lurch forward only to be pinned down again and have Dracos knee go in between his legs, brushing against his erect member. Without realizing it Harry let out another moan, much to his horror.

"Potter what is . What the fuck.. Are you, do you have an erection?" Malfoy stuttered in shock, his eyes wide showing a mix of pure disgust and confusion, but still not removing his leg or himself from Harry. Harry's green eyes widened, his face turned beat red, and he quickly glanced to the side, trying to not look Malfoy in the face.

"You're you're just imagining things, M-malfoy". Harry felt like he about died on the spot. Maybe he could convince Malfoy it was just some muggle flashlight in his pocket. _Just kill me now,_ was the thought that echoed throughout Harry's mind.

**Edit: Thanks to my brain working for once, I roughly figured out how to make it more readable. I edited the first chapter a bit & the second should be out in the next few days. I randomly got back into reading the books/watching the movies & was insanely bored at work one day, which gave me motivation to try to actually write some more of this. **


End file.
